Oh, the Joys of Hell!
by YoItsCece
Summary: Sharon and Alden are facing one of the dangers in their relationship in their Senior year; Nina Harper. But it may not be Nina who is trying to kill her. Literally.
1. There's Always a Reason, Right?

This is my first Braceface fanfic so I hope it turns out okay.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. I do, however own the plot which is totally my idea...just saying.

**Bold words are IM messages**

_Italics are thoughts_

**SHARON'S POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sharon Spitz awoke with a start to the sound of her alarm clock. She quickly smashed her hand down on it to shut it up, then managed to get up from all her pets crowded around her. As she made her way towards her dresser, she only had the first day of the last year on her mind.

_I can't believe it's my senior year!_ Sharon Spitz thought as she got dressed for her first senior year at Elkford High. _And I also can't believe me and Alden have been going out since the end of freshman year! I'm so excited!_

**DING!**

**ActiveSherlock212 is online.**

_Great! Maria's on! _Sharon thought as she made her way towards the computer for a quick conversation.

**MMGirl329: hey maria, hows it goin'?**

**ActiveSherlock212: not much, except im really psyched for senior year today! plus we're all gonna be going to Life Cycle's. wanna come with?**

**MMGirl329: sure why not?**

**AMMJ is online.**

**AMMJ: hey sharon, hey maria**

**MMGirl329: hey alden baby, how was your morning? I missed you!**

**AMMJ: I missed you too babe. **

**ActiveSherlock212: do you guys have to act all lovey-dovey in the chat-room too? you seriously make me wanna hurl!**

"SHARON!" Dr. Spitz called from downstairs, "you're going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" Sharon said with a bit of annoyance. She turned back around to see a whole page of arguments going on between her boyfriend and her best friend. She giggled a bit out of amusement and the fact that they do this almost all the time when Alden and her are in the same chat room as Maria.

**MMGirl329: you guys I gotta go, catch ya l8tr!**

**AMMJ: see ya l8ter sharon, I mean...at school ya know?**

**MMGirl329: yea I know...xoxoxo**

**AMMJ is offline.**

**ActiveSherlock212: oh great *grumble* see ya I guess. Another day with the lovebirds again. This time its senior year, boy will this be fun!**

**MMGirl329: oh maria! just hang on kk?**

**ActiveSherlock212: I guess yea!**

**MMGirl329: kk see ya l8tr!**

**ActiveSherlock212 is offline.**

With that, Sharon logged off, too and headed downstairs. Along the way she heard her mom whispering with her brothers Adam and Josh.

Curious, she walked in and wanted to know immediately what was going on.

"Hey Mom," Sharon said cheerily, "what's the secret?"

"You know how you've always wanted that one car at Mr. Harper's dealership?" her mom asked.

"Well, sort of. Yeah," Sharon said.

"Mom got you that car!" Josh bursted out.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sharon bounced up and down on the kitchen floor as the whole family grinned, "Where is it?"

"Go see for yourself," Adam said, grinned widely.

Sharon ran outside to see her new, beautiful, grey car.

_Wait 'till Nina sees this!_ she thought, _This day just keeps getting better and better!_

Of course, things could get worse.

That's the end of my first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a bit short but there's more on the way once I get through with chores and all that! Also I know it was kinda boring, but trust me, it just gets better!


	2. What to do, what to do?

Okay here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! Once again I disclaim all the characters, settings, etc. The only thing I own is the plot! New chapters every Saturday 10/9 C am. E-mail me for new ideas and you can get featured!

**ALDEN'S POV**

Alden closed his computer thinking how he would live without Sharon and his best friend, Brock. Plus his family, too. But they didn't understand him as well as his friends did. They actually know what goes on in his head. Besides, after that incident involving his first date with Sharon going completely bezerk, he just hasn't had friends over while his parents were there. He likes his parents and sisters a lot, just not around his friends.

As he got dressed, ate breakfast, and opened the door, he didn't notice a red head bobbing up and down in his lawn, following him towards the front lawn as stealthily as possible. It started towards a bush, but stopped to 'pick' something up.

As Alden made his way outside, something made him turn around and look to see if any of the crazy Mangled Metal stalkers were around.

Mangled Metal was a band with Carmen, Brock, and of course, him. They've been together playing at gigs, or just mainly practicing gigs for over four years at most. It was not really a shock to have so many fans around them at most times. Most girls at school always say how cute he is, which usually results in him saying 'Me? Are you sure?' type things.

"Hey, Aldie!" an annoying voice crooned behind him.

_Oh shit! It's Nina,_ he thought as he tried walking faster, _Please go away, please go away, please go away!_

"Thought you could out-walk me could you, Alden?" Nina said as she quickly walked infront of him, cutting his path to his Jeep, "I want you to know that last year was great...you know, what we did." She said with a little giggle.

"I told you I was drunk at that time and you practically raped me! So get outta my way before I kick your ass and file a complaint!" Alden said with annoyance and bitter disgust.

"Oh, but you won't want me to tell Sharon, would you?" she smirked.

"She knows I would never cheat on her," he said, "now let me go! I'm late."

He pushed Nina aside and made his way back on the pavement and into his car. He put the key in the ignition while Nina was banging on his window, yelling stuff about the night. Alden shuddered, remembering the incident when Nina got him drunk during the last-day-of-school party.

"If word gets out, Sharon will never forgive you!" Nina shouted with one last effort to win Alden over, but he didn't take it in.

_She's just jealous 'cause I'm taken. Nothing personal, she just wants to break us up, that's all,_ Alden thought as he rode off to school. Needless to say he was a bit suspicious of himself more than he was of Nina.

**SHARON'S POV**

"So anyway, I was thinking about that senior prom committee thing," Sharon said to Maria through her bluetooth device in her new Mitsubishi Eclipse, "you think I should join?"

"Sure," Maria exclalmed, "you'd make a great planner for prom. Except, don't you think it's a bit early for that? I mean, it's the beginning of school, you're thinking WAY ahead to the end of the year!"

"Oh, I know! But it just seems so close when you think about it. Besides, I have to ask you something!"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you and Brock still on for tonight? I mean for Life Cycles." Sharon asked expectantly.

"You kidding? Sharon where have you been," her tone sounded amused, "Brock and I are still dating don't worry! Ha! You tell me, are you and Alden still on?" she retorded.

"What do you think?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, anyways I gotta go, I'm almost at school. See ya there!"

"Bye!"

On that note, Sharon pulled up to her parking space and turned the car off. When she got out, Alden was waiting at the door looking a bit jumpy.

_I wonder what's wrong with him, _Sharon asked herself. She pulled a strand of blond hair back behind her ear and walked towards her boyfriend.

"Hey, Aldie," she said cheerfully.

He didn't respond. He was just staring at her distantly.

_Weird, he never does this- _Sharon's thoughts were cut off by an unknown force.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Alden was kissing her. And the best part was that nobody cared what they were doing, since almost everyone in the school knew they were going out. A few singles stared, knowing they were missing out on everything a relationship could offer.

When they broke their kiss, Alden seemed less tense.

"Hi," he said with a grin.

"What's wrong?" Sharon asked.

"Nothing," he definitely looked jumpy, "Come on, let's go inside."

"O-okay..." she said dazily.

_There's definitely something bothering Alden, but I just can't figure out what it was yet._

During their classes together, Alden kept eyeing Sharon and at lunch he was acting even stranger. He kept eyeing Nina like a hawk and not letting her out of his sight. He finally got up to go to the bathroom to wash up his face because he was so sweaty a lot.

Nina got up and started walking towards their table.

"Well, hello, Braceface," Nina said with an exaggeration on the nickname Sharon hated very much.

"What do you want?" she asked in annoyance.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of personal."

_Personal? With me? What could Nina Harper want to talk to me about that was personal between us? _Sharon thought.

"Um...sure?"

So Nina lead Sharon out of the cafeteria and outside the hall and into the girl's bathroom with her henchwomen guarding the door. One checked to see if all the stalls were empty and then nodded in approval. The other stood and guarded the entrance. Another even covered the vents so that no sound could get out to the boys bathroom or part of the cafeteria.

"So, Braceface," Nina began, "I just want to let you know that Alden's a real gentleman and that he doesn't deserve you!"

"Oh, really? I already know he's a gentleman, but I think that you didn't deserve him when you both were dating back in 8th grade, which wouldn't count as dating because you lied to him just so he would go to the dance with you," Sharon retorded back.

"We were both foolish back then! Don't get me started on old memories!"

But anways, this summer break was SO romantic between me and him," she said dreamily.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean it got so hot in that room where we were making out and having the most passionate sex-"

"STOP IT!" Sharon yelled out, "He didn't do anything like that! You're just making that up! Alden would never do that in his life, even if he's sleeping!"

"Oh, yeah? Well why don't you go ask him? He was the one who convinced me to do it. I told him 'Well what if Sharon learns about this? I won't do it.' But then he was all goofy and got me drunk, then he took me upstairs," she counted with her fingers as she went on, "went into a room, locked it behind us and that's where the magic happened!"

_I can't believe this, _Sharon thought, _did Alden really cheat on me with the biggest whore in school? How was this possible? Well, it does make sense, considering he was eyeing her all through lunch. But why?_

After thinking all the things Nina said, she ran out into the cafeteria, grabbed Maria from her little staring contest with Brock, and pulled her outside. She was crying throughout the whole time.

"What's wrong with you?" Maria said in anger, but calmed down after she saw Sharon crying, "What happened?"

"Oh, Maria!" Sharon sobbed into her best friend's shoulder, "I-i-i-it's h-horriblee!"

"Tell me what happened."

Sharon sniffled a bit, but agreed with herself to tell. "Nina told me th-that her and A-a-a-alden w-w-were...oh I can't say it!"

But Maria already took the hint. "Oh, Sharon. I'm so sorry! But you know Nina; she'll do anything to tear you guys apart, you know that!"

"I know! That's why I'm afraid to ask Alden about it because it might be true. I mean, he was eyeing her throughout the whole lunch period!"

At the moment, Alden came out of the bathroom and looked at Sharon. He looked kind of taken aback, even a little scared, but he came towards her anyway.

"What's the matter, Sharon? Did someone hurt you?" he asked concerningly.

"Yes," she didn't have the strength to look up.

"Who? What's his name! I'll beat him to a pulp!"

All that came out was: "You."

**ALDEN'S POV**

"What are you talking about?" Alden asked in shock as he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Nina told me everything you d-d-did that night," Sharon said.

_Uh-oh, _Alden thought, _Nina probably twisted the story to make it look like it was all my fault. What am I going to do? Okay...calm down Alden, you can tell her the truth. It's not that harder than punching somebody in the face right? How hard can it be?_

"Look," he started before he noticed Maria was standing next to them, "we, uh, need some privacy for a moment, Maria. Do you mind?"

"Um...okay, I guess," with that Maria left back to the cafeteria.

After a moment of silence, Alden began again, "Look, whatever Nina said was not true, okay?"

"B-b-but sh-she said that you forced her to have sex with her," Sharon stutterd a bit before beginning again, "She said you got her drunk, too."

Alden couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Sharon better than anyone else to know that she was smart enough to know that Nina would do anything to make her life miserable.

"Whatever Nina told you, it's not like my side of the story okay? She lied. I thought you knew better than that."

"I-i-i know," she stuttered, "But she made it sound like you were the bad guy.

"She can do that," he reassuringly rubbed her back as he tilted her head gently away from the ground, towards him, "She doesn't have anything better to do than spread lies around just so she can see you cry," he smiled as he heard no more than a sniffle come out of her.

"But," she said with more confidence, "you didn't tell me what happened that night. I just want to make sh-sure," she began to stutter as his eyes began to fill with anger.

Alden shook his head as he began to think twice about his relationship.

"That night at the party," he began, "I was talking to Brock and Carmen about the Mangled Metal tour we were planning to go on. Then Nina came up and offered me a beer. And, you know, being me I couldn't turn down an offer from a girl that involves beer. But it's not like I like her!" he said quickly as he saw Sharon's face begin to fall apart...again, "So she kept on giving me beers until I got really drunk and all I could see were major blurs of things moving." he took a deep breath and sighed, "She dragged me upstairs to a room and locked the door. Next thing you know I woke up the next morning with a major headache with Nina cuddled up beside me."

Sharon stared up at him with tear filled eyes. "So it's true?"

Alden looked down at his shoes and felt his eyes starting to water. _No Alden! You're a strong man! You're better than that to cry infront of a girl, especially your own girlfriend! Well, that is if she doesn't decide to break up with me._

He mustered up the courage to nod and talk at the very most. "You can break up with me if you want to, I'll understand."

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Let me know if you guys want more so I'll put up some. I promise to work on this story until the very end and I won't leave it incomplete until it reaches a happy ending sooner or later. Once again let me know if you want more of this story!


	3. I Don't Make Mistakes Usually

So I hope you guys liked the first two chapters! There's more on the way I promise. I also promise that I will not quit writing until I'm done with the whole story thing! Once again I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. All I own is the plot. The rest goes to the creators of Braceface and Nervana Corp. Enjoy!

**SHARON'S POV**

_Did I hear what I think I just heard?_ Sharon thought as Alden stood guilty looking infront of her.

"So it's true?"

"You can break up with me if you want to, I'll understand," he said as he looked down at his shoes.

_That bitch! She is personally trying to ruin my perfect day! How could she take advantage of my boyfriend and just think it would be okay? She's in for revenge now! _As she started to turn away from Alden, he sniffled. _He just lost his virginity to one of the biggest whores in school. I can't leave him like this, that wouldn't be me at all! _

Sharon put her arms around Alden and gave him a long kiss. "It's not your fault, Alden," she said calmingly, "You were just taken away by a whore. I'm not going to break up with you for that. I know you wouldn't cheat on me at all. You're my Aldie and I won't let you go, okay?"

At this, Alden looked deeply into her eyes and picked her up in his arms with a big smile on his face. She was still angry at Nina for practically raping Alden, so she had a very smug smile on for the plans she had coming for that little red-head whore.

All of a sudden she felt herself on the ground. I turned and looked up to see Alden staring distantly at her again. But this time with love in his eyes.

**ALDEN'S POV**

As he stared at Sharon for ten seconds, he couldn't help but think that she had changed over the years.

_I mean, she would never be like this if we were in our freshman year, being all selfish and stuff,_ he thought as the bell rang.

Sharon gave him another long kiss and said goodbye. He couldn't help but think how great his day would become when he went over to Life Cycles. He couldn't wait for his day to end.

During history, Alden kept smiling and did not pay attention to anything Mr. Fleiweinschte said.

_I guess it has something to do that his accent really just bores me, I don't want to come out looking like I'm racist or anything, but it's just the way he talks that doesn't get me in the mood for history. Maybe it's just the subject...yeah, that's it, _Alden thought as he at least tried to put some effort into listening, _So the assassination of Abraham Lincoln was on April 19, 1846. No wait that's not right, it was the 14th of March. No, no, the 14th of April and the year was...what was the year?..._with this, Alden drifted off in his own daydream.

In his dream, Alden found himself in the same room with Nina the night of the party. He was trying to get out but his feet were stuck to the ground. He couldn't move anywhere and Nina was getting closer, taking off her clothes on the way. Before she could even touch him, Sharon opened up the door and kicked Nina in her face, threw her clothes out the window, and threw out Nina after that. Then Sharon came up and gave Alden a big kiss; meanwhile his feet were not stuck to the ground anymore and he felt heavenly. But then the whole room started shaking and wouldn't stop. With that a table fell on him and he awoke with a start.

"Wakey, wakey," Carmen, his band mate shook him as he held a pencil with the other hand.

"What? What did I miss?" Alden asked softly. He couldn't remember the last time he daydreamed about his one and only girlfriend whose house he actually snuck into at night.

"Is there something going on that I need to know about?" Mr. Fleiweinschte asked as he came over to their 'conversation'.

"N-no sir," Carmen said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Then Alden, will you please turn around and be quiet while I go over the assassination one more time," everyone in the room groaned.

"Gladly," Alden said as he was relieved to find that he won't have to flunk his next test.

After history was over, Carmen pulled Alden to the side.

"What's wrong with you, man?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Alden said confusedly.

"You were literally making out with your pencil while you were sleeping! A few people even stared at you!"

"Are you serious," he couldn't believe he actually did that, "So that's why her lips were a bit thinner than usual..."

_Could this day get any weirder? _Alden thought to himself, _At least I'll get to make out with the real girl tonight._

"Yo! Alden," a voice shouted from behind him.

Alden turned to see it was his best friend, Brock, with his arm around Maria.

"Yo, Brock, are we still on for tonight?" Alden asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"I mean after Life Cycles. The party? Remember it's our fourth year of Mangled Metal and we're gonna be going on tour this summer right?"

"Oh, yeah. That party! Me and Maria are going as Count Dracula and his wife." Brock said with amusement.

"Brock," Maria said annoyedly, "it's not a costume party. It's a regular party with just the five of us while Sharon's family is out of the house."

"Oh," he said. Just a simple little 'oh', "right. I didn't take that in mind. But I already picked out the costumes and everything."

"Look on the bright side dude," Carmen stepped in, "at least it's a short time before Halloween gets here!"

As they were going on, debating on what to do with costumes, Alden got his eye caught on his girlfriend, Sharon Spitz. She was looking kind of down and looked sick. He walked up to her and gave her a hug before leading her towards the group.

"What's wrong?" Alden asked.

"I don't feel too good. I kept on feeling like I want to hurl all during class, but nothing came out. I think I've come down with something," she said tiredly.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Sure that would be great."

As Alden took her towards the parking lot, the final bell rang, everybody went outside to go home. He put her in the passenger seat of his car and got in the driver's seat afterwards. But he didn't know what was the real problem with Sharon. He gave her another kiss before he started the car.

Okay so hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried giving Alden some more POV time in this part. Hopefully you guys liked it and could take a hint on what Sharon was catching on! I made Mr. Fleiweinschte up, just because I really needed a different character in it for once. I tried to add a little comedy in this one, which I'm not very good at. And Carmen's still in the band...yippie! Next Saturday is the next chapter so be ready!


	4. Look Who Decided To Show Up!

Okay so here's the next chapter! Once again as I said before in all the other author's notes, I don't any of the characters, settings, etc. Just the plot. Well anyways, I'm trying to make these a bit more longer than usual, but I don't know how that's going to work. So anyways, hope you enjoy!

**SHARON'S POV**

Sharon groaned in sickness as she sat in Alden's Jeep, careful not to move too much. She can't remember the last time she had this kind of sickness. She took out one of the sickness-bags Alden bought a few moments ago, opened it up, but nothing came out. She kept it under her mouth anyway. As they pulled up to her driveway, the car did a little bump thing and out came the puke.

"Ugh," Sharon moaned.

"You sure you're gonna be okay alone?" Alden asked, "No one's home."

"I think it would be okay if you stay with me," she looked at him with drowsy eyes, "Could you make hot soup for me while I puke my guts out?"

Alden chuckled and said, "Okay, princess. Just don't die okay?"

Sharon nodded as she walked like a zombie towards the house. She opened to front door and walked upstairs while leaning against the rail. She heard Alden close the door behind him and head towards the kitchen. When she opened the bathroom door, all she saw were blurs while she fell on the ground and then blackness.

In what seemed like a few days, Sharon woke up in five minutes due to Alden shaking her.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" She asked after looking around, seeing that it was her room.

"You kinda blacked out from all the sickness I guess," Alden said confusedly, "I'm no doctor, though."

He handed her a bowl of tomato soup, she sniffed it and looked at him jokingly.

"Hey," he said guiltily, "I'm no chef, alright? Besides, that's the only thing Mom taught me to cook for a quick meal, I'm no expert. Anyway, to make you feel better, I got you a present."

_Present?_ Sharon thought, _It's not my birthday, and it can't be our anniversary either. But what? Unless...OH SHIT! It is our anniversary!_

"Happy third-year-anniversary, Sharon," Alden smiled as he handed her a small, rectangular box.

She opened it and there was a beautiful, silver necklace with a diamond heart charm in the middle. Her eyes widened as she took it out to find that it opened up with two faces in it. One of Alden, the other face was hers. She began to cry as she remembered she hadn't gotten Alden a gift.

"W-what's the matter, Sharon?" he asked concerningly, "You don't like it?"

"It's not that," she sniffled, "I love it. It's just that...I forgot it was our anniversary and I didn't buy you a present," she looked guiltily down at her soup that was beginning to feel cold.

Alden held her chin and tilted it to where she was looking at him with tear filled eyes. "Hey," he said soothingly, "it doesn't matter if you didn't buy me a gift. You're already the greatest thing I've ever had in my life," With that, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her.

When they pulled away, she looked calm, but yet still a bit guilty.

"I could give you the perfect gift if you want me to," she said.

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What could you possibly give to me that could top your perfect smile?"

"Um...well," she started. _I can't believe I'm going to say this!_ "You know how you never get to stay the night because my mom always almost catches you and you and I don't want to take the risk?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I've been thinking and since tonight Josh is staying at a friend's and my mom is away at a long two-day convention..."

"Go on," his eyes filled with excitement. _I guess he actually wanted this._

"I want you to stay the night with me. Please?" she looked at him with pleading eyes to make it more dramatic.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

Sharon almost hugged him when she remembered that there was still a bowl of tomato soup in her lap.

While her and Alden were driving to Life Cycles, Sharon noticed that she was feeling a lot better than what she was a few hours ago.

_I guess it was meant to be, _she thought 'theoretically', _maybe it's because he felt sorry for me. Or maybe the fact that he's just such a sweetheart about everything I do. _She couldn't help but look at Alden and notice that he was such a good driver and looked totally relaxed.

"If I got relaxed while driving ike that, the road would be a mess," Sharon mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" he looked at her for a moment, then turned his attention back on the road, "Is something wrong, Sharon?"

"No, nothing really. It's just that you're really relaxed when you're driving and I can't even turn my attention to something else."

"Well, I'm not really relaxed all the time," he shrugged, "I just think about you. But I barely turn my attention to something else."

"Oh yeah?" She teased, "Like what?"

"Um...," he hesitated a bit, "like the times when I was dating Marlo and how I broke up with you in the ninth grade," at this he started getting a bit edgy, "but like I said, I barely think about those things now."

"Don't worry about it," she kissed him on the cheek, "besides, we're here anyways."

"Yeah," he said dreamily, "our relationship's come really far."

"No, I mean we're at Life Cycles. Park there," she pointed out to an empty parking space.

But evidently another car, a grey Mustang, pulled up into that space and a red-head wearing clothes that were a bit too revealing stepped out of the passenger side.

_What the fuck is she doing here?_ Sharon asked herself, _And who the hell did she come with? She's such a show off with her little hooker clothes and her make-up expertise._ She sank into her seat and crossed her arms, wishing she was able to let off steam from her ears.

She was so angry that she barely noticed a very muscular guy come out of the driver's side and walk around the car to squeeze Nina's ass and kiss her neck. She looked like she was actually into it.

_He IS a catch though, _Sharon thought. She immediately shook her head, _I'm dating Alden. I shouldn't be thinking things like this. Besides, he looks like he's put on a lot of shirts under a pair of pantyhose._

When she turned around to look at Alden, he looked angry like he wanted to punch something.

"Aldie?" Sharon asked in a squeaky voice, " Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

Alden shook his head and smiled at Sharon. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that he is such a pervert! Fucking kissing and practically screwing a girl in the middle of a fucking parking lot. There are fucking little kids around us!"

"Don't forget that you're still part of that group you call 'little kids' until you go to college!" she teased.

"Oh what the hell," he said in amusement, "I'll park somewhere farther so we could just walk a bit together, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Sharon was a bit concerned by the way he changed the subject.

As Alden parked up to the farthest space he could find and jumped out of the Jeep so he could open Sharon's door. She took his hand and kissed him passionately before closing the door behind her. She put her arms around him and nuzzled against his chest.

_I've got my own muscle guy here anyway, _she thought, _who needs a guy with an overly muscular body and a perfect, toned chest...he kind of looked like an outcast from Jersey Shore. Kind of like...the Situation I guess? Who is apparently hot and...oh shut up Sharon! _She thought as she shook her head, _Oh, who cares anyways? I've got Aldie and I'm happy with him. He's romantic, sweet, and not to mention a total hottie when he actually takes off his shirt, _Sharon giggled out loud a bit.

"What's so funny?" Alden asked when he noticed Sharon laugh out of the blue.

"Nothing's funny, Aldie," she said annoyedly as she was broken out of her picture of Alden shirtless in her room, watching a movie, cuddled up together, "I was just comparing you to the guy we saw earlier."

He stopped and raised and eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, what did you get?"

"I'm still trying to get my movie to go, but it paused on the scene where you were shirtless in my room." Sharon giggled.

"Is that good?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I can't wait 'till it actually happens tonight," she kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll see."

They both laughed and started walking again. Once they got in they were faced with the angry looks of Brock and Maria.

Maria walked up to them and said, "Where were you guys? You're late by twenty minutes! Where HAVE you been, Sharon?"

"Um..." Sharon hesitated, considering that she hasn't seen Maria this angry since the time Maria was angry about Sharon telling her it was okay to get her period when she actually did, "Well, we kind of got held up. You know, to find a parking space?"

"You don't need a car to get here," Maria said angrily, "It's only a few blocks away! You could ride a bike at the very most! That's why it's called Life Cycles! TAKE A HINT!"

"Chill, Maria," Brock said as he came up to hold her by her waist, "Who cares? They're here aren't they? So let's just forget this happened and...oh great!" he said as he stared off into the entrance, "What's HE doing here?"

They all looked to see what was going on and apparently Nina and her 'manly' man were standing infront of the door. The guy looked very familiar to Sharon but she couldn't figure out where she saw him from. He had brown hair and had that very decent smile that looked like something out of a magazine.

_Could it be? _Sharon thought.

The guy kissed Nina and came towards the group. "Hey, Sharon! Maria!" the guy said. _Freaky, how dioes he know our names?_ Sharon thought. "How's it been? You know, I've been trying to contact you girls since that last day at Camp Kookalah."

Then it occurred to Sharon that it was Jason, the faker at a camp they had went to. She remembered he was a C.I.T. there.

"Jason?" Sharon stared in shock.

"Yep! That's right, baby!" he smiled his wide smile again.

"Hey, now! Back off," Alden said as he hugged Sharon in a tight embrace, "I'm the only one here who gets to call her 'baby'! So shut the hell up!"

"You know," he said apologetically, "being your cousin and all, it seems weird that he's acting like your boyfriend."  
"Maybe because I AM her boyfriend?" Alden said in anger.

Jason raised and eyebrow at Sharon. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true," she said.

"But you said at camp that he was your cousin!" he shouted.

"Well, I lied," she said. She felt Alden's chest shake as he chuckled silently.

"Why?" Jason sounded offended. _What do I care anyway? He's just a fucking lying bastard who's dating a whore. They're go good together, they're personalities and immaturities actually fit with eachother._

"Because before, I actually liked you and next to you, Alden seemed, well, kinda boring," she started to get scared as Alden loosened his grip around her, "but when I noticed how much of a faker and a liar you were, I noticed that Alden was a better guy than you, and that he just seemed more like the guy to have a decent relationship with," she smiled and looked up at Alden, he smiled back.

"You really think that he actually has a chance against me?" Jason sounded like he was ready to take on a fight with Alden anytime.

"At least when he's walking with me, he doesn't lie about being vegetarian and caring about animals! That's what really hurts me! You lying about something you don't actually care about!"

"Well," he began, "I didn't have time for little girls crying about how killing animals is bad! I like eating meat! And I'm more muscular and taller than he is, I'd make a better sex machine!

**ALDEN'S POV**

Alden tightened his grip around Sharon when he heard what Jason did and really annoyed that Jason actually thought that Sharon was a sex addict.

_That fucking bastard! _Alden thought angrily, _Sharon hates it when she's lied to about vegetarianism, and she's not the type of person to go around sucking on a random guy's...well, it wouldn't hurt to do it once would it? With protection, I mean, _Alden shook his head to clear his thoughts out of his semi-dirty mind.

"And besides," Sharon continued, "he's really romantic and sweet. Unlike you, who goes around sucking on hookers that look like they've lost their virginities for a long time."

"Um, excuse me?" an angry voice asked from behind Jason.

_Oh, great,_ Alden thought, _anything but her in the conversation again!  
_

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I brought back a character that we only saw in only one episode; Jason! I kind of thought about it at first, but then I thought 'What the heck, let's put some tension between the two male interests of Sharon; one being her boyfriend, the other being the old love interest.' Hope you liked it! I worked a bit harder and made it longer! Yay! Hope you like it anways! Tell me if you'd like more and I'll think about it!


	5. What am I holding on to?

So, once again, I don't own any of the characters, settings, etc. Just the plot. Some events may sound familiar from some places. Enjoy! And sorry I don't go by my schedule, I just upload whenever I can okay? School is starting back up and I have symphony rehearsals, homework everyday, etc. So just review if you want me to write more and I'll try my best to satisfy your needs! Bye!

**ALDEN'S POV**

"You think you're SO cool just because you're dating a guy who used to be hot during eighth grade?" Nina yelled at Sharon, "You're lucky enough that he hasn't dumped you yet!"

"Alden would never dump me!" she shouted back.

_All I came for was a nice smoothie with my girlfriend and my friends, then for a nice, quiet time with Sharon, _Alden thought to himself furiously, _Now look where it got me! All over a stupid guy saying 'baby' to my, well, baby. I can't believe I overreacted. Well, he's the one who should've kept his mouth shut and walk away!_

"Can we please all just shut up?" Maria yelled at the group, "Look," she said in a calmer voice, "all we came here was for a nice smoothie, so either it's Harper and Jason or us four that goes out somewhere else."

"We'll go some place else, right Alden?" Sharon said with pleading eyes.

Alden shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, sure. It would be better, I mean."

"Great," snorted Nina, "more room for me and my Jason. Right baby?"

"Yeah, better," he said in a daze as he looked up and down Sharon and Maria one last time.

_That sick pervert!_ Alden thought furiously again, _Doesn't he know better than to not check out another man's girl? He better stay away or else he's got something coming from me!_

With that, they all left Life Cycles and went to the Jones' resturant downtown.

After they all ate a nice, spicy meal, Alden paid his sister, Lily the money and they all went outside.

"Okay, so, let's get going," exclaimed Maria.

"To where, exactly?" Sharon asked in confusion.

"The Mangled Metal gathering! Remember?"

"Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, "I forgot about the whole thing! How long do we have?"

Brock checked his watch to tell the time. "We have about ten minutes."

"Then let's get going! I still have to set up and do the dishes and, and, oh shit," Sharon slapped herself on the forehead, "I have so much to do!"

Alden removed her hand from her face and kissed her palm. "Relax, Sharon. We still have time. Besides, it's not a long drive away. We could walk and have a conversation."

"I see where this is going," Maria amused, "me and Brock'll take the long way, so it'll make it look like we arrived at party time, okay?"

"Sure," Sharon said dazily.

After Maria and Brock set off on their course, Alden started walking with Sharon towards her house. He was still stuck on the fact that Sharon said he was his cousin. With no good reason at all! She couldn't do this to him. He was her boyfriend even back then! He couldn't believe how far he had come while still being able to endure Nina's torture and Sharon's drama all this time.

_Keep it together, Alden, _he thought angrily to himself, _no need to be melodramatic. It's just something that happened years ago. Years for crying out loud!_

He hadn't noticed Sharon shivering until she cuddled up next to him while they walked.

"Cold?" he asked. She nodded in response.

He put his jacket around her and kept one arm around her, pulling them closer.

"So," Alden began, "tonight should be fun, right?"

"Yeah," she said, "I mean, it would be if I could plan it ahead of time, which I did. But I could've just done the chores since mom and Josh aren't home."

Alden thought of all the fun he would have with just his friends. The last time he tried, it turned in disaster and got a result in Nina telling Sharon all about it. One simple night party with no alcohol and no Nina to disturb a nice party. Then after the house had settled, he and Sharon would go up and have a nice 'sleepover' in her room. He didn't actually know what was in store for them all, he just knew that he would be better off without a Nina-less world.

**SHARON'S POV**

When they arrived at Sharon's house, they saw that the lights in the kitchen were on.

_That's weird, _Sharon thought, _nobody's supposed to arrive early, I told 'em at eight. And Josh isn't scheduled to arrive until one in the afternoon tomorrow. I swear I kept all the lights off when I left for Life Cycles, too._

There could be only one explanation: ghosts, which was stupid enough already. Or it could be the nice cat lady that was taking care of her house. Either way it was creepy.

"Is anyone supposed to be at your house at this time," Alden asked.

"I think the cat lady's supposed to be here, but I'm not sure," she said as she broke out of her trans.

"Then let's go in," he said entusiastically.

When they entered her house, all the lights were off. Even the kitchen. Sharon went into the kitchen and turned the lights on. Nothing was changed; everything was in place, nothing was stolen. She checked all the rooms and confirmed the same things, too.

_Weird, _she thought.

A few minutes later the band arrived. Carmen, Brock, Maria, and Alden all sat down in the living room while Sharon was in the kitchen, preparing some chips and drinks.

"Yo, Sharon!" Brock exclaimed, "We're starvin' here! Where's the food?"

"Coming," she yelled back and shook her head in amusement.

As she was coming out the door, a chip dropped and she hurried on to serving her friends before going back to pick it up. As she carried it to the garbage can, she heard something upstairs.

"Alright," she said with an annoyed tone, "who's upstairs?"

"What do you mean?" Alden shouted out, "We're all here."

She looked to see everyone was in fact in the room. "Never mind," she said, "I'll go check it out."

She walked upstairs and turned on the hall light as she went, in case there was a theif or someone like that hiding. Just to let them know she was out to catch them. Starting out at Josh's room, she found nothing was broken, stolen, or any of that sort. She went into Adam's room and the same results. When she checked the bathroom, nothing. As she was coming out of the bathroom, she heard someone run into her room.

_The only place I haven't checked._

When she entered the room she saw that her bed was messed up. Normal, she left it that way. She turned to see her mirror had some kind of writing on it. Written with red lip stick, or something like that. She didn't have red lip stick, only her mom did; however, Dr. Spitz wasn't home at the moment. As she leaned closer to get a better look at the writing, she saw that it said: "I'm coming for you. :)" and felt something breathe on her. It was sort of hot, mixed with a rotting carcass scent.

As she turned around to see who was there, something bit her. Hard. She yelped and ran downstairs, not bothering to close the lights. She jumped three steps at the end of the flight and ran into the living room.

Alden and the others looked up from their little 'spin-the-Doritos-chip' game.

"What's wrong Sharon?" Maria asked.

"Th-there's something upstairs," she sputtered.

"That's just wuss talk," Brock laughed and the rest assured her it was all in her head.

"No it's not!" Sharon started to cry, "I know what I saw and felt! And I say something's up there! Something that desperately needs a tic-tac!"  
They all started to look serious, even Brock. It was sort of a good joke, yet definitely serious, too. Sharon didn't know what other explanation there was to it. It was either a ghost, or a demon. She was psyched and terrified at the same time. It only happened in her room a couple times before, but it wasn't anything serious. Just a few knocks from the attic and a flight flickering here and there, no biggie. But after this, she was pretty sure it was something worse than a silly old ghost.

At this the power went out and Sharon latched on to something that felt warm, she didn't care. She was scared out of her mind and didn't want anything to do with scary things right now.

"Alden?" Sharon shivered, "Where are you?"

"You're holding onto my arm," his voice sounded distant.

"How come you sound so quiet?"

"What do you mean I sound quiet?" he said, "I'm not whispering."  
"Then what-" she was cut off when the lights came back on.

She turned to her left and saw that what she was holding onto wasn't Alden. It was some 'thing'. No. 'Thing' wouldn't even come near to the farthest thing from what she was actually holding onto. She turned her head back to Alden- who later found out Carmen was the one who was holding his arm- across the room. _How the hell did he get there? He was fucking standing right next to me!_ Maria and Brock were holding on to eachother.

Back to the 'thing', it wasn't human, that was for sure. It looked more along the lines of 'I-will-tear-you-to-pieces-and-use-your-flesh-to-make-tiny-candles' type thing. Sharon jumped back in horror as she looked at the 'thing'. She screamed and ran towards a corner of the room.

"What's wrong Sharon?" Alden ran to her side and took her in his arms.

She just stared at the 'thing' without blinking. No sound came out of her. It was like the 'thing' was controlling her, looking concentrated on only her.

Then she started shaking uncontrollably and Alden had to let go of her. Then everything went black.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chappie! I was inspired to write this because recently I bought a book from the bookstore title "ghosts(no capitilizations)" that has about 69(lol) ghost stories. Great stories in my opinion. But I read some stories and I must say, they're good. But I was also inspired because I've been hearing things like heavy breathing, unexplainable footsteps, the works. So I'll be writing some more scary stuff in this F.F. Review for more!


	6. It's Kind of a Scary Story

Okay, like I say in every chapter, I don't own any characters, settings, etc. Just the plot that has some creepy twists. I only added this story in this section because I'm a fan of Braceface and a LOT of scary movies. Enjoy! Also I don't own the lyrics to the song I used. All copyright credits go to Righteous Brothers and the 'Ghost' movie cast and crew. Whatever.

**ALDEN'S POV**

Alden watched Sharon as she slept soundly in her bed with her face to him. He was terrified about what had happened downstairs, yes, but this didn't mean that he would ditch her for his own good.

Alden closed his eyes and replayed the events that happened downstairs.

After the lights came back on, he realized Carmen was holding onto his arm and Sharon was holding onto some invisible guy he couldn't see. She looked at him and back to the wall then backed up in horror while staring up at a picture.

_What's so scary about a family photo, _he thought, _she looks really beautiful in it._

As Sharon sat down in a corner of the room, Alden picked her up and held her. But when she started shaking violently, he dropped her out of his hands while Brock pulled him away. Sharon's mouth started frothing like a rabid mouse and her eyes rolled back in her skull. She started shouting out a language that Alden had never heard before and her voice was unrecognizable. It sounded like a million Sharons and tire screeches were going on one after the other. It was so bad that everyone in the room was smashing their ears to their heads as hard as possible. The alien talk subsided and Sharon turned to them, getting up as she laughed maniacally. She ran towards them, screeching like a night owl about to catch a field mouse; but then she collapsed into Alden's arms and was sleeping soundly.

Alden opened his eyes back up to see Sharon's beautiful green eyes staring up at him.

"You alright?" he asked calmly, but she didn't say anything. Just looked up at him.

Her eyes then got really seductive and Alden couldn't help but lean in to kiss her. As he was leaning in, he realized her body was turned completely the other way. He yelped and jumped back a step. Sharon's voice sounded seductive as she got out of bed, calling to him.

"Aaallldddeeennn..." she kept saying, "Aallddeenn...Alden...ALDEN!"

Suddenly Alden woke up to see that Sharon was staring at him with worried eyes this time, not seductive or anything. He wasn't too relieved, so he took the risk of getting in to the bed beside her.

_Just to make sure,_ he thought, _I mean, not for perverted purposes. Just for the sake that I don't have a demon girlfriend or anything, _with that he felt her chest, which was smooth. _Yeah, so is her back. _He ran his hands along down to come across her breasts.

"Okay, tiger, slow down," Sharon teased as she giggled out loud, "we still have ten more years to wait for that."

Alden quickly pulled his hands away, feeling his face get hot. He was still relieved that her body wasn't the other way around.

"What was that for?" Sharon asked.

"Uh," he hesitated, "nothing."  
"Suuure..." she propped up beside him, looking into his eyes, "c'mon. Tell me," she begged.

"Just making sure you weren't, you know, a demon," he said just in time as the radio turned on to Unchained Melody.

_**Ooooh my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

_**A long lonely time,**_

Alden began murmuring while Sharon was singing along with the music from the clay scene of 'Ghost' with Patrick Swayze.

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?**_

Alden turned to look at Sharon's beautiful crimson eyes.

_Wait, what?_ Alden thought in a panic, _Her eyes weren't crimson before! And why is she looking at me like that? I'm not lunch!_ He hurriedly shut his eyes and snapped them back open to see that her eyes were changed back to green. He let out a sigh of relief and continued getting closer to her, although seeing that they were already smushed together, he proceeded to wrap his arms around her and hum to the song with her.

_**I need your love,**_

_**I need your love**_

_**God speed your love to me.**_

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea**_

At the moment when his hands connected behind her back, he kissed her slowly. The thought of him holding her like this was driving him crazy.

Soon after kissing her full on her lips, he started to trail kisses down her neck to the top of her shirt, carefully down the edges of it. He didn't want her to think he was going to go down in her...you know. Just casual making out sessions.

But the fact that she was moaning when he was sucking on her neck turned him on. He didn't know why, it just did.

_But I'm finally in her room, I'm kissing her in her bed. Next step is...no don't think that Alden. You don't even have protection, and it's not like you'll be cool or whatever. It'll just make _her _life miserable, and maybe even my own, too. Gah! It's just so tempting!_ He thought as he looked up at Sharon, who was sighing with every kiss he brought upon her neck.

With that he gained to confidence to place his hands on the end of her red collared shirt (_that shows her form off so perfectly) _and began to pull it up. But her hands stopped him before he could make it to the end of her bra.

"Alden," she said apologetically, "I don't know about this. Are you sure? I mean, I don't want anything to hap-" Alden quickly silenced her with a passionate kiss, then continued when she slacked.

He took off her shirt and kissed the edges of her bra. He struggled a bit with undoing it, but succeeded.

_She might've been a late bloomer in ninth grade, but if there was, I definitely can't see anything about it, _he thought to himself.

A couple hours later, they were both lying down on the bed cuddled up and panting lightly.

"Wow," Sharon breathed.

"Yeah," Alden agreed, "wow."

Just then there was a loud knock on the ceiling. Kind of like a 'I'm-really-mad-and-I-eat-your-brains-cuz-I'm-a-killer' type knock.

Sharon cuddled up closer to Alden. "Wh-what was that, Aldie?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Maybe it's just some rat that dropped on the floor or something," he said timidly and went back to sleep

The next morning he woke up, Alden looked to his side to see Sharon, sleeping peacefully.

_She's so beautiful, _he thought to himself, _I don't know why I had second thoughts about our relationship. Twice. But what was that noise last night? I sure hope it was a rat._

He got up, carefully not to disturb Sharon, and went down to the kitchen. Apparently whatever it was that was stalking Sharon came in to the kitchen and made a sandwich. The pantry door creaked open and Alden quietly ran to it. As it opened slightly more, Alden grabbed a roller -the things that old people use to make bread :P- and got ready to smash the 'thing'. When he saw a foot, he quickly jumped infront of whatever it was and smacked it to the ground when it yelped in surprise. Alden was about to laugh when he saw that the 'thing' was Josh, Sharon's little brother. Josh groaned and started to get up when Alden realized that he was butt naked, so he quickly leapt over Josh, went upstairs, put on his clothes and almost woke up Sharon when he realized she had a bruise on her neck.

_Uh-oh, _Alden thought, _I hope that's a hickey. Why am I thinking this now? I think I gave Josh a concussion!_

He then heard Josh come up the stairs toward the room. He quickly leapt over Sharon and on the other side of the bed so that Josh wouldn't see him, but he peeked through the top. Only to his shock, the door opened to reveal not Josh, but something far more worse.

I hope you guys enjoyed the sixth chapter(yipee)! But I'm thinking of quitting on this one since I've got no reviews whatsoever since the beginning of the story. I tried to add a little scary stuff and a little suspense this time, but the sex scene was a bit too mature. I'm guessing since I would have to add words like d*ck and b**bs(have no idea why I censored that one!). But yeah, uh, please review or I quit.


	7. What Happened?

I don't own anything in this story except the plot! Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT A/N:**Hey all you Braceface fans! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy with studying for tests all this week. So I'm thinking of doing an every-other-saturday type thing. What do you think? Should I do once a week or every other week? Let me know in the reviews!

**SHARON'S POV**

Alden watched in horror as the door opened with barely a squeak, which was really weird because Sharon's door always squeaked. The open door revealed something that was not entirely normal.

There was nothing.

Exactly nothing opened the door. No Josh was there to yell out "SURPRISE! YOU'VE JUST BEEN PWNED!" at all.

Alden continued to listen as heavy footsteps walked towards Sharon and he saw as the bed gave weight to something as it crawled towards her.

It was almost on top of Sharon when Alden jumped out and yelled. He was relieved to see the bed go back to normal again, but jumped when the door slammed on its own.

_What the hell was that all about,_ Alden asked to himself. _I'm glad it's gone, but that was fucking creepy._

He heard Sharon sigh beneath him and looked down, then yelped when Sharon started touching his, you know...yeah.

"Did you feel it?" he asked curiously, looking back at the door.

"I certainly felt your arrow going in my plus sign, why?" she amused. Alden couldn't help but laugh inside, but outside his expression was more serious.

"I'm talking about the bed giving way, something was above you, that kinda shit and all," he said.

"What're you talking about, Aldie?" she asked as she propped her self on her right elbow, now rubbing on his nine inch...you get it.

"Will stop giving me a handjob?" he almost yelled when he heard Josh coming up the stairs. Alden quickly put on the clothes he had on from last night and turned back towards Sharon once more before jumping out the window. "Something's not right here, Sharon. It just doesn't feel normal," he finished as he jumped down two levels of nothing but brick.

**SHARON'S POV**

_What the fuck is this guy talking about?_ Was the first thing Sharon Spitz asked herself before Josh entered the room. She realized her bare chest was still showing so she quickly covered it up with the covers (no pun intended).

"What are you doing-?" she stopped when she saw Josh holding an icepack to his head. "What happened?" she asked in concern.

"I dunno," he said dazily. "All I remember was getting peanut butter out of the pantry and then something hit me in the head hard. Then I woke up to some shouting and door slamming so I came to check it out. Obviously it's nothing, so I guess I'll go," and with that he walked out of the room.

_Was that what Alden was talking about? _Sharon thought. She wasn't sure what to think. _What if the demon attacked Josh? Then next it's Adam, then Mom, then the whole family's gonna be in danger all because of me!_

All Sharon knew was that she had to get out of there before anybody else got hurt.

Extremely sorry this chapter was short! I'm really sorry. But I'm really busy with homework and school so I hope to make it up during the weekend. Review and again I'm sorry this was short. Hopefully next chapter won't be as short!


	8. Never Say Never

Okay, so it's been a while since the last chapter and I'm making up for it by typing in FOUR pages of nothing but Braceface. I'm putting my Percy Jackson story on hold just for this story! Again I don't own anything in here except the plot! Enjoy!

**ALDEN'S POV**

Alden ran to his house and into his bedroom where he turned on his computer in a rush to talk to his best buddy, Brock. Fortunately he was on.

**AMMJ is online**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: hey man, wassup brah?**

**AMMJ: nothin much, brock. listen i gotta tell ya somethin**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: sure bro. wats the prob?**

**AMMJ: last night me and sharon...uh...did it...:S**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: aww shit dude! wha?**

**AMMJ: just let me finish alright? **

**TheBrOcKsTeR: sure watevah**

**AMMJ: after we got it done, we heard a knock from the attic. but I didnt go check it out. so the next morning I go downstairs to eat somethin, and then I heard somethin from the pantry. I thought it was the thing, so I slammed a roller onto its head. turns out it was sharon's bro josh. I ran upstairs and hid behind her**

**iwanna69u: hey smexxii**

**AMMJ: bed.**

_Shit, not her again. _Alden thought as Nina Harper opened up her IM account.

**iwanna69u: hehe. were u thinking about that night aldie?**

**AMMJ: nina I WILL fucking report your sorry ass if you dont,**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: behind her wat?**

**AMMJ: fucking leave me the hell alone,**

_Fuck! Now it's Brock!_

**TheBrOcKsTeR: dude wat the hell is your problem?**

**AMMJ: sorry man. it was nina again. she wont fucking leave me alone. shes a bitch im tellin u! sorry if I offended u.**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: anyway continue.**

**AMMJ: hold on. im deleting nina first.**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: aight man. u do tht.**

**iwanna69u: ooooh! Aldie's getting friskey with me. im purring inside baby. wanna feel my insides? like we did on that night?**

**AMMJ: forget it nina. i dont wanna see another of ur stupid slutty ass self. besides, i already did it with sharon last night. except she didnt rape me. i wanted it, bitch.**

**iwanna69u: that whore! well, she probably got pregnant seeing that u probably released ur man juices through that 9 inch dick that i wouldve proudly sucked off all night long.**

**AMMJ: for ur information nina, shes a pretty good cock sucker. unlike u who probably gave AIDS to ur boy toy**

_Shit, now it's making me sound like I'm jealous. _Alden thought suspiciously.

**iwanna69u: wats the matter, aldie? u jealous? oh wait, u ARE! haha! too bad, u cant have me again! bcuz im gonna make jason cum so hard hes gonna have triplets with me after im finished with him!**

**AMMJ: shut the fuck up nina. besides, i have a message...**

**iwanna69u: oh yeah? wats that?**

**AMMJ: goodbye whore!**

**The account, iwanna69u has been removed due to the cause of being reported over 50 times. Help to remove other cyberbulliers by reporting them and spread the word that the number one cause of suicide comes from cyberbullying. Thank you!**

_Finally! _Alden thought. _Some peace and quiet from Nina's stupid comments about her rape night!_

**TheBrOcKsTeR: did u take care of it bro?**

**AMMJ: yea. shes gone forever!**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: great, now please continue ur story.**

**AMMJ: right. well anyways...whered i leave off again?**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: u hid behind something...-.-**

**AMMJ: yea tht. anyway i hid behind her bed as i heard footsteps come up the stairs. i thought it was josh so i panicked. when the door opened soundlessly, there was nothing there. i thought it was josh playing a prank on sharon so i still didnt move. but then something with heavy footsteps came towards sharon, wnet up to the bed, and i swear that thing was about to hump her like crazy. like it was her dad in invisibility form or something.**

A year ago, Sharon's dad apparently got drunk with his bandmates and raped Sharon's friend, Allison. A week later, Allison was found dead with a note saying; 'It got to me and I couldn't live with the guilt. I'm sorry,' on her desk. Sharon didn't want to talk about it of course, but a few hours before her dad was sent to prison, Mr. Spitz got into Sharon's room and tried to have sex with her while she was sleeping. Her mom found him, instead, humping his daughter. Drunk. So now whenever anyone mentions humping, they refer to it as the 'Spitzbump.' But Alden never says it like that, he just refers to it the normal way.

**AMMJ: so then i yelled and it wnet away.**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: yea. sooo first, it appears u haz a case of 'not-spelling-the-word-_went_-correctly-itis' disease. second, that shit is waaay too unreal to be...uh wats the expression...FUCKING REAL! man i think u did her a bit too hard and ur just seeing things now.**

**AMMJ: fuck this shit man. i think ur right. anyway i gotta go bro. my parents are home.**

**TheBrOcKsTeR: see ya later brah**

Alden closed his computer as somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," he yelled.

The door flung open with a crash like thunder.

"What the hell, Daisy?" he shouted and turned around. "I told you not to freaking slam my door op-" Alden stopped as he stared soundlessly at the door that was a sight with something rather weird-looking.

It was Sharon. And she just didn't look right at all.

Her whole body was drenched in her own blood and she her eyes were rolled back in her head. She was still losing blood so it was leaking in through his floorboards.

"Sharon? What happened to you?" he shrieked.

"I'm fine, Aldie," she said distantly, "I just wanted to tell you that he found me."  
"Who found you?" he started walking towards her, even though all the nerves in his body were telling him to get the fuck away and call the cops.

"He told me that he wants you to join me," she started walking towards him, too.

"Who is this person? What did he do to you?"

"It's okay, Aldie," she cooed, "You're going to love daddy's new place. He's got so many things he wants me to show you..." her face suddenly contorted into a twisted, maniac form and she lunged at him with fangs as sharp as butcher knives.

Alden closed his eyes and pinched himself and was suddenly lying on the floor, all sweaty and stuff.

"Thank god that wasn't real!" he whispered to himself.

Alden went downstairs after showering for a few minutes to see who was at home. While going down the first flight, he saw Sharon, again. But this time she was outside and normal. She looked kind of worried when he saw her. Sharon motioned him to come outside with her. Alden walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"Can you walk with me a bit?" she asked in a depressing voice.

"Sure," he said as they both left the steps to Alden's home.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Alden spoke up.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

Sharon looked up at him with teary eyes. "Promise me you won't get mad, okay?" she begged.

"Anything," put his arm around her and held her close. "just tell me."

Sharon took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Alden stopped abruptly.

"What? But it hasn't even been twelve hours since we last did it. How's that even possible?" he snapped.

"I don't know. I took a pregnancy test, the one my mom keeps in her drawer, and it turned out positive."

"Maybe there was something wrong. Maybe because it's old, right?" he couldn't believe this was happening to him. He wasn't ready to be a father just yet. He was waiting until he married her after they graduated college.

"Pregnancy tests never lie, Aldie." she sniffled. "But that's half of the reason why I took you outside."

"What else is there? What? Josh found out about this, too?" he was pissed. Not with Sharon, but with himself mostly.

"No," she said. "It's getting worse."

"What is?"

"The hauntings. They've gotten worse since we did it last night. I've started seeing things that aren't normal. I keep seeing these creatures all around my house, and they've been following me everywhere. I don't know what's happening at all. I can't do research on the internet because everytime I try, a scary face pops up and I get scared and scream. You have to help me."

"You think YOU'RE the only one?" he said calmly. "I've been seeing creepy things, too. Like this morning, after I got done IM'ing with Brock," he left out the part about Nina. "my door knocked. And I thought it was someone from the family. But then it slammed open and I turned around to see like, a scary, creepy version of you. You tried to kill me. And the worst part is, it was like it was real."

**SHARON'S POV**

They started walking to Life Cycles in silence. They didn't dare break it until they got there, where it was loud with people of all ages talking and laughing animatedly as usual. They both sat down on the couch near the dryer machines like they used to do. Except this time more serious and neither Brock, Maria, or Carmen were with them. It was just the two of them.

"They'll do that," someone said. It was a voice Sharon hadn't heard in three years.

Both her and Alden turned around to see one of Sharon's closest friends.

"Dion!" Sharon exclaimed. A lot of thoughts rushed through her head.

_Was he listening? _She thought immediately, _Did he hear I got pregnant? Did he hear about the hauntings? Because that's just fucking crazy considering we were outside and not here._

"What will do what?" Alden asked concerningly.

Dion's face suddenly got serious. "The _kalamhari,_" he said and looked around to make sure no one was listening, then sat down on the armchair next to the couple. "I happened to be in town and was walking by when I heard Sharon's voice talking about hauntings," he shifted. "A _kalamharis _is a supernatural demon that feeds off of fear of forced sexual activity. I know it sounds crazy but believe me, it happened to your friend Allison and now it's coming after you."

"Forced sexual activity?" Alden asked. "Isn't that the same thing as rape?"  
"Yes but I like technical terms," Dion said in an annoyed tone of interruptance. "Now let me finish."

"Go on," Sharon nudged Alden in the ribs, he jerked.

"Like I said, it feeds off of that fear," Dion continued, "Either one of you was thinking about some form of sexual activity and that ignited those flames inside the _kalamharis _that was already stationed at Sharon's home. The only way to get rid of it is to never think about it."

"Never think about it?" Sharon asked abruptly. "But that's impossible. It'll never be done!"

"Never say never, Sharon," Dion consulted.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chappie! OMFG! Hooray for Dion's return! He's always been an inspiring character to me. But anyways I added a somewhat disgusting conversation between Alden and Nina to make it intense. As you can see...I phailed(rofl). Also as promised I wrote four pages of the story(phew!) and I hope you guys enjoyed my somewhat twisted mind of years of spending too much time hanging out with perverted people. But yeah. Review for the next chapter in two weeks! Thanks for the suggestions, oh and also...SHARON IS F_KING PREGNANT! OH MAH GEEZERZ! bye! ;)

Special thanxx to Maxie for reviewing twice and keeping my hope flared! You are the best and I hope I get more reviews on the 8th chapter! Again thanxx Maxie dear! Bye again!


	9. Crying Demon

**I iz soooooooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a new chapter on this story! D: I've been really busy with school and since I had state testing coming up for both Biology AND Algebra I was doing homework nonstop and symphony rehersals added to the work. I kinda ran out of ideas for a while, but finally summer's here and I hope I can make it up to y'all with this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters, places, etc. except the plot! Enjoy!**

**I'll use 1st person POV from now on cuz it just gets confusing for me.**

**SHARON'S POV**

I listened to Dion intently with Alden. Dion told us how to not think about sexual activity for a long period of time.

"...and never, EVER think about rape from that point on." Dion finished with a proud look on his face after he finished his lecture on a couch in Life Cycle's. Awkward...

At that moment I felt queasy. Damn pregnancy symptoms! I couldn't fucking eat anything without going all bulimic and shit before puking it out! I hurriedly ran to the bathroom, ignoring the weird looks I was getting from a few people. Okay not _a few_. The whole room was staring at me. But I didn't care. I just needed some place to spill guts out.

I finally made it to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. I grabbed both sides of the toilet and started to throw up.

I stopped as I heard the bathroom door open and close, suddenly feeling a different presence in the room. I noticed this because there were no footsteps but there was heavy breathing. There was a dark aura infront of my stall door. I didn't want to look down, but I did. I gasped when I saw brown legs with weird feet. No. _Claws_. I immediately thought something escaped from the zoo or something, but I remembered we don't have zoo close enough for something to get here. The feet looked awfully familiar, I remember it like it was yesterday. Then it hit me.

Those feet belonged to the creature I saw in my living room the night me and Alden did it. _Uh-oh. I'm thinking of sexual activity again._ I saw the feet come closer to the stall and panicked. What was it going to do? I started to panick again. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"_Yamakneh zman estch ksohien ti, yamph morliciti sye jeomri odlreimch yamk moisd," _it said in a language that I knew something inside me understood as: _Your time is running out, either die or I'll kill you myself. _With that, it left, with me just sitting by the toilet, shaking vigorously.

What the hell am I going to do?

I walked up to the sink and looked in the mirror. _I look like shit, _I thought. So I cleaned myself up and walked back to Alden and Dion. I didn't try to put on a fake smile as I sat down, I just sat there shocked at what just happened. _Why the hell does this have to happen to me? _I thought.

"Sharon?" Alden's voice rang in my ears, "You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, fine," I said happily. I didn't want anyone finding out about what happened in the bathroom earlier.

"Anyway," Dion stood up. "I have to get going. I'm working on a new design for a friend of mine. I'm making it from nickels." There's Dion, always being the original genius.

"Kay bye," I say as I get up to hug him.

While Dion and Alden shook hands and engaged in a conversation about who the hell knows what guys talk about these days, I couldn't help but feel watched. So I turned around, thinking it could be a stalker or a friend from school, there was a little boy. But he turned around quickly and started walking away. I looked around to see if the boy's parents were here or not, but nobody called or followed him.

I immediately got suspicious and went after the boy, not bothering to tell Alden where I was going either way. I followed the boy into a deserted street. I immediately got another feeling, deep in my gut, that something was definitely wrong. Because the boy stopped and started to sniffle, then broke down crying softly.

Now I know what you're thinking; _Sharon you shouldn't have gone out in the middle of a deserted street, the boy might be going home. _But this boy was so small, he looked to be about three years old.

I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He didn't flinch or turn around. He just stood there crying softly.

"Hey there, sweetie," I cooed while crouching down to his level. "What's wrong?"

_Sniffle. Hiccup._

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to get an answer out of him. I at least had to know what his name was so I could hopefully find his parents.

I just got greeted by the same response. A sniffle and a hiccup; like he was so scared of me. Something told me inside that I should be scared of him, but I just brushed it off.

"Are you lost? Do you want me to help you find your parents?" He nodded.

I grabbed his hand, while we started off farther down the road. It was dark and just couldn't bare to leave this kid on his own. We took a left turn into a dark alley. I looked around to see if any doors were around but no; we were at a dead end.

"Sweetie, there's nothing here," I said. "Come on, maybe they're somewhere else."

I reach down to grab his hand only to be met by a fierce pain shoot up through my arm. I yelp and jerk my arm back in hopes of getting free from his grip. Damn, this kid was STRONG! I only pulled him closer so I could maybe see his face in case I might recongnize him.

Yeah, I know everyone in Elkford, got a problem? Didn't think so.

I almost threw up at the sight in front of me.

The kid had maggots crawling through his sockets where his eyes should be and he had blood flowing out of the corners (_talk about crying your eyes out!)_. His nose seemed broken and there were deep gashes across his face. What disturbed me the most is the fact that he had a huge mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth and a tongue with another mouth.

"_HOLY SHIT!"_ I exclaimed.

Another pain shot across my arm and I looked down to see _claws _digging into my skin. His fingers were slender and strong. They were able to grip my wrist and bury the nails attached to them firmly into my skin. The nails were thin and long and looked like they've been sharpened by a chainsaw. Rough, dirty, uneven edges. I can see Nina freaking out over this little boys nails.

I could see blood dripping onto the concrete floor beneath us. I frantically search around the alley for something to whack this kid in the head hard enough so he'll fucking let me go. Yeah, I'll do anything to save my life from a psychotic three-year-old-looking kid who wants to eat me alive, even if he does look like a little boy on the outside. So I grab the nearest thing: a crowbar?

I shrug and hit the thing's arm. No difference. If any, it just got mad and dug it's nails even deeper, this time shredding skin off. I scream in pain as my flesh is being torn off so I hit it on the head as hard as a could. It was just enough to startle it and let my arm go.

I took this oppurtunity as a chance to escape, so I ran out of the alley and onto the street. I could hear it following me, screeching in an attempt to get me again. I looked behind to see it was a foot away from me, so I involuntarily picked up the pace.

I slammed into something. _Hard_. I panicked and looked up, expecting to see it just magically appear in front of me. But to my relief it wasn't the killer baby demon thing, it was Alden. I looked behind in panic to check if it was still following me but it was nowhere to be seen.

I automatically felt Alden pick me up and hold me out at arms length.

"Sharon, what happened?" He asked, concern in his voice. "You look like shit!"

"Way to speak to your girlfriend," I retorted.

"What the hell happened to your fucking arm?" He yelled.

"Oh, I just decided today would be a good day to take a walk in the park with Freddy Krueger," I replied sarcastically. "What the do _you _think happened?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd telll me since I was almost ripped to shreds by a fucking prostitute," He said.

"What? I was almost eaten alive by a three-year-old demon with maggots for eyes!" I showed him my arm again.

"Let's go over to my place," Alden grabbed my uneaten arm. "We'll explain everything to eachother there. Okay?"

"Sure, not like I didn't have anything better to do than be chased by a psychotic maniac baby and walk with a boyfriend who almost got laid by a 30-year-old woman with teeth in her vagina."

I reluctantly follow Alden to his house, seeing a dog with a horse tail and a woman with screaming mouths for eyes. This was not going to be an easy night. Did I ever mention I'm a 17-year-old girl that's also pregnant and being haunted by a sex-based demon? Shocker.

***dodges shoes* **

**Hey hey hey now! No need to throw my mama's slippers! I'm not George Bush! I know what you're thinking. _YOU TOOK WAY TOO FUCKING LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER JACKIE! IT'S SO DAMN SHORT! _But I can explain. I ran out of ideas for quite a long time because school let out on May 25th. Did u notice the mouth for eyes thing? I got that from One Missed Call. But as I said was busy with school and that's why I've been out for months. Review and Rate! Also last chapter I got hits and views all the way from Chile and Poland! That made my day! I love u guys! **


	10. A Turn for the Worst

**It's been too long for the hiatus of this story. I blame writer's block…No seriously. It's a pain. Two years' worth of nothing for this story. Sorry I let you all down****. Not that anyone would care…I don't really have a lot of reviewers for this shit. I might stop writing this one, since I've lost a bit of inspiration****. :/ But here it is!**

**ALDEN'S POV****r**

(sin _x_ + cos _x_)2 = sin2 _x_ + 2 sin _x_ cos _x_ + cos2 _x_ = 1 + 2 sin _x_ cos _x_ = 1 + sin2 _x_

I read on my Trigonometry midterm exam paper. How the hell is this even legal? I know I'm in my senior year of high school, but it's not like I'm ever gonna use this shit in Mangled Metal or a different band.

You're probably wondering what happened back at my house with Sharon after we both encountered attacks, right? Sharon told me about the little demon baby and I told her about almost getting raped by a woman with a fucking shark for a vagina. Ever seen the movie _Teeth_? Don't. It's horrible.

That being said, we've decided to go back to square one with our relationship. As in, all the way back to ninth grade kind of square. Nothing will be different, Alden. Just act more cute and less immature. Time to take this relationship more seriously. No, I'm not talking about marriage—although it wouldn't hurt to try that option.

All thoughts aside, I need to finish this test. How the hell am I supposed to figure this out? It's like damn alien language! Needless to say, I tried my best. Let's just leave it at that.

Walking through the hallways with Brock, I didn't notice someone coming around the corner, so we walked right into each other.

"Hey, watch it!" they exclaimed.

"It's not my fault—wait, Sharon?" I delivered with surprise. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to be at home."

"I was," she shrugged. "But I'm not. I'm not missing out on my senior year because of all the stupid stuff that's been going on lately in my life. I'm still human, you _do _realize that?"

I blinked once. Twice. Brock hit me in the back of my head to get me back to my senses. "Uh, yeah. Sure." I brushed past her to get to my locker."

"Hey, dude! Wait up," Brock called after me.

After crossing the sea of overly chatty students and their groups, I finally made it to my locker, surprisingly out of breath. Man, I've been surprised a lot lately.

"What was that, Al?" Brock turned me to face him.

"What was what?" I questioned.

"You totally gave your own _girlfriend _the cold shoulder," he pointed out.

"C'mon. I can't give her a cold shoulder if my body is burning up." I turned back to open my locker.

"You know what I mean," he said. "Now tell your ole buddy Brock what's really going on. You've been infatuated with this chick for YEARS, what's changing. Are you guys going back to how it was before camp?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," I sighed. Camp was the worst part of the whole 'getting back together' thing. I can't believe I thought I was competing with a guy who wasn't even _in _the competition.

"So what's going on? You've never acted this distant towards her," his voice took a serious tone.

"I can't just tell these things, Brock. I need you to understand that." My voice got a little loud.

"What do you mean 'you can't tell me these things?' I'm your _BEST FRIEND_. Remember? That's kind of what we do."

"Look, do I have to tell you everything? No!" I yelled. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why am I acting like this all of a sudden?

"What's up with you?" He rested a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. However, I was just getting started.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed his hand off and took him by his shirt. "You don't know the first thing about any of this! Stay out!"

_Stop, Alden! _A voice screamed in the back of my mind. _Stop this now!_

"Alden, stop!" a voice yelled at me from behind.

"Stay out of this, Sharon!" I yelled back, keeping my angry eyes on Brock.

Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground by him. A fight ensued afterwards. I can't remember much. My vision went dark.

**SHARON'S POV**

I sighed as I rested a cool towel on Alden's forehead. What was he thinking, picking a fight? With his best friend, especially.

A muffled noise came from Alden as he attempted to sit up. I laid a hand on his chest to keep him down. I gotta hand it to Brock, the guy can fight. Nevertheless, he was pretty bad, too. A busted lip, both eyes bruised, a sprained wrist. It was brutal. I can't believe the teachers didn't notice any of the commotion going on.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You got into a fight with your best friend," I explained calmly.

"WHAT?" He sat upright quickly, regretting the motion as he laid his head back down. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house, silly," I giggled.

"Look, thanks for taking care of me or whatever, but I need to leave." He slowly rose up from the couch he was previously resting on.

"What is up with you, Alden?" I stopped him. "First the hallway, now this? What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on," he groaned. "I'm just really stressed with these midterms and all the extra practices I've been doing with the band and all and I—I just want to go home."

"Alden, I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me these things," I comforted.

"That's exactly what Brock said, but look what happened to him. It's best if we keep our distance for a bit."

_No. No, he can't be…_

"Are you saying we should…" I choked.

"I'm saying we need to spend a little time apart from each other." He looked into my eyes and gave me a look that meant business.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears. So this is it. He's going to break up with me. For what, exactly? What did I do wrong? Everything was going perfectly, and suddenly it's not. All because of this stupid haunting. It's ruined my life in a matter of days! It can't go back to the way it was before. But, if that's what he wants, then it's fine with me. I can handle myself. After all, I'm a big girl. A senior in high school. Who needs boys anyway? I have my best friend Maria to tell about all my troubles.

"Yeah," I breathed out. "That's fine. After all we've been through, I mean, it's best. Isn't it?"

He looked a little shocked. "Uh, yeah. See ya tomorrow." Then he left.

I immediately called Maria.

**Hello?**

"Hey, Maria." I heaved out, as if I had just come from a race.

**What's up, Sharon?**

"Can you come over? I really need you right now." I thought I had convinced myself that letting go of Alden was totally fine, it wasn't. I broke down a little during the conversation.

**I'll be right over.**

We said our goodbyes, and I waited. While waiting, I heard some noises coming from upstairs. That's funny. Josh wasn't supposed to be home in another few more hours, Adam was over at Heather's, and Mom was working late tonight. Could it be Alden coming here to apologize romantically?

I walked upstairs slowly, trying not to make much noise, holding a metal bat. Even though I was hoping for the most impossible explanation, I still needed to defend myself in case of a robber or a culprit. I guess they could be the same thing.

"Hello?" Oh, yeah sure, Sharon. Go ahead and greet a trespasser. Nice move.

Little clicking and animalistic sounds were coming from my room. Things were being moved around. I couldn't see much. Holding the bat close to my chest, I peeked through the crack in my door.

I almost screamed. There standing in the middle of my bed, was that _thing _from the bathroom at Life Cycles. It had the same, monstrous feet. But it was in more full of a form. It had that type of alienatic face from the movie _Alien _and its claws were like giant falcon talons. Its eyes were like large, red beads of lava that bore into my soul as I stood there. I knew it had seen me. I was sure of it.

The doorbell rang, gaining a startled gasp and a swift look down the stairs from me. When I turned back to gaze at the monster in my room, it was gone and everything was back in its place.

Walking down the stairs, I felt eyes on me. I didn't want to look behind, but I did. As I turned, I saw something quickly lurk back into the shadows, then vanish. I shrugged it off to the back of my mind, and made my way downstairs to greet whoever it was there.


End file.
